1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a data recording method, and more particularly, to a data recording method to minimize the number of layer jumps, a recording/reproducing apparatus, and recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among recording methods of rewritable optical information storage media, an automatic layer jump recording method is well known to produce the best recording/reproducing results. Therefore, a regular jump mode is, for example, widely used for a portable camcorder using the automatic layer jump recording method.
FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional automatic layer jump recording method when a data area of rewritable optical information storage medium is secure.
Referring to FIG. 1, the data recording is performed on a unit of an R zone on an information storage medium 100 having a dual-layer structure according to the automatic layer jump recording method. The R zone is a recordable area of the information storage medium 100. That is, the data recording is initiated in L0 130 of R zone #1, L1 140 of the R zone #1, L0 150 of R zone #2, L1 160 of the R zone #2, L0 170 of R zone #3, and then L1 180 of the R zone #3, in sequence.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating frequent layer jumps during recording according to a rewriting quality deterioration of the information storage medium 100 in FIG. 1.
In a conventional recording method without considering a recording status of a rewriting medium, unnecessary layer jumps are performed in a layer jump interval. Then, the data recording is initiated in the R zone as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when the L0 130 of the R zone #1 and the L0 150 of the R zone #2 are physically defective (e.g., quality deterioration of surface characteristics occurs after rewriting repeatedly), unnecessary and ineffective layer jumps such as {circle around (1)}{circle around (2)}{circle around (3)}{circle around (4)} are performed repeatedly. Since these layer jumps occur when recording real-time moving picture data, high-capacity memory is required to store a large amount of moving picture data that is not recorded during the layer jump. Additionally, power consumption increases due to unnecessary moving of a pickup of a recording/reproducing apparatus.